yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Heraldic Beast
| romaji = Monshōjū | de_name = Wappenungeheuer | pt_name = Besta Heráldica | sp_name = Bestia Heráldica | sets = * Abyss Rising * Cosmo Blazer | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL }} "Heraldic Beast" ( Monshōjū) is an archetype of cards used by Vetrix in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It is a sub-archetype of the "Heraldic" archetype. They appear to be based off of "Heraldic Beasts" which are animals wearing armor. They're often featured within folklore or are used to represent a country. To date, all members of the archetype are Level 4. Playing style The archetype's members maintain consistency for efficient Xyz Summons or Xyz support; "Berners Falcon" makes all Level 5 or higher monsters you control its Level, allowing an easy Rank 4 Xyz Summon. "Aberconway" adds a "Heraldic Beast" to the hand by banishing another copy of itself, allowing to somewhat add hand consistency. "Heraldic Beast Eale" Special Summon itself from the hand, when controlling 2 or more Heraldic Beast monsters, allowing Rank 4 Xyz Summon that requires 3 materials. "Heraldic Beast Basilisk" can destroy an opponent's monster that battles it, allowing a degree of field control. "Heraldic Beast Twin-Head Eagle" can banish itself to add Xyz Materials to an Xyz Monster to allow effects that require Xyz Materials to be reused, "Heraldic Beast Unicorn" banishes itself to Special Summon a Psychic Xyz Monster from the Graveyard and "Heraldic Beast Leo" has the ability to search out any "Heraldic Beast" monster from the Deck other than another "Leo". The archetype's support cards have the ability to easily Summon "Heraldic Beast" monsters from the Graveyard or from the hand, thus enabling the controller to directly or indirectly Xyz Summon Xyz Monsters that need two or three Level 4 monsters as requirement. This archetype also has elements of control. "Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage" can copy an opponent's Xyz Monster's name, as well as its effects and ATK. Also, "Number 69: Heraldry God - Coat of Arms" negates the effects of all Xyz Monsters when it is Summoned. It can copy their names and effects just like the former Xyz Monster. Recommended support cards * Burial from a Different Dimension : Helps you recycle Heraldic Beasts who were banished to use their effect. * Return from the Different Dimension : Helps you swarm the field with level 4 Heraldic Beasts banished by their effects to do rank 4 summons. * In case you run Return from the Different Dimension, you might consider also using The Atmosphere. Since Heraldic Beast can swarm, you'll have no problem summoning it, especially using Xyz monsters that you can't benefit from anymore. * Mist Body and Safe Zone : Heraldic Beasts lack in ATK, so these cards will help you protect them and keep them a little longer. Works great for field clearing combined with Heraldic Beast Basilisk. * Magical Stone Excavation : Excellent to recycle Advanced Heraldry Art, key card in this deck. * Vylon Disigma (Removes annoying monsters), Lightning Plover ( Summonable with Aberconway, Falcon and twin-head eagle, plus can remove set and face-up card), Gagaga Cowboy (Use Heraldic Beast Twin-Head Eagle to recycle his materials and use continuously his burn effect), Daigusto Emeral to recycle monsters, Lavalval Chain to send Leo to the grave and use his effect (and providing material for Advanced Heraldry Art).